1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jap. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-90978 discloses that 8-bit data, for example, read from a memory cell is output to an external terminal in synchronization with the rising of a clock signal generated by a control circuit.